


Kinktober Day 3 - Armbinders

by hyunakicksmyass



Series: Kinktober 2019 [3]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Armbinders, Gags, M/M, Multi, Smut, Spitroasting, Sub!Wonpil, dom!Young K, dom!jae, jae and brian take good care of him, wonpil tries to be a good boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-23 00:41:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20883332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyunakicksmyass/pseuds/hyunakicksmyass
Summary: “Please what, Piri?” Brian asked.“I-I want…” he trailed off.“Come on baby, use your words.” Brian encouraged him.Wonpil swallowed hard, “I want you to fuck me, please, Bri, please.” he begged.Brian pulled his fingers out of Wonpil, “Now that wasn’t so hard was it?”





	Kinktober Day 3 - Armbinders

Wonpil was practically in heaven. He had his back leaned up against Brian’s chest with Jae sitting in front of him. Brian was kissing down Wonpil’s neck, sucking marks into the sensitive spots while Jae was kissing Wonpil slow and deep. “Are you gonna be a good boy tonight, Piri?” Brian whispered into Wonpil’s ear, sending a shiver down the boys spine.  
  
Jae pulled away to allow him to respond. “Y-yes.” Wonpil sighed out.  
  
Jae stopped to admire Wonpil, his pupils were blown out and he was biting his lip, his hands were gripping the sheets next to his sides as he had been told not to touch. “You already look so fucked out, baby, all we’ve done is kiss so far.” Wonpil only whined in response, leaning forward in an attempt to get Jae to kiss him again.  
  
“My turn.” Brian cut in before Jae could do anything, grabbing Wonpil’s chin gently and turning his face towards him. Brian’s kisses were different from Jaes, they were a lot more rough and demanding. Jae’s kisses filled Wonpil with love while Brian’s took his breath away. While Brian kissed him, Jae was running his hands over Wonpil’s chest, stopping occasionally to tweak one of his nipples. Wonpil was trying to buck his hips up in an attempt to draw some attention to where he wanted it most but Brian had a hand on his hip. His grip tightened as he felt Wonpil move, warning him to stay still. Wonpil whined but obeyed, stopping his movements and trying to focus on Brian kissing him. Jae brought his hands to Wonpil’s upper thighs at the same time as Brian stopped kissing him, focusing back on the hickeys he was sucking into Wonpil’s neck. Jae’s hands inched closer and closer to where Wonpil wanted them before he completely stopped touching him.  
  
Jae reached towards the table next to the bed and grabbed the ring gag they had placed there earlier. He held it up to Wonpil’s mouth, “Open up, baby.” he said gently. Wonpil opened his mouth obediently and Jae slipped the gag behind his teeth and buckled the gag behind his head, “Does that feel alright?” he asked, Wonpil nodded and Jae smiled, he stuck his fingers into Wonpil’s open mouth while his other hand traced down Wonpil’s chest. Wonpil whined as Jae brought his hand to his dick, Jae stroked him a couple of times before removing his hand. Without thinking, Wonpil reached out and grabbed Jae’s wrist, Jae stopped and looked down at Wonpil’s hand, “Wonpil, what did we tell you?” Upon hearing this, Brian stopped what he was doing to watch what was happening. Wonpil tried to respond around the gag but it came out as a garbled mess, “I’m gonna assume, for your sake, that you said ‘no touching’ and we’ll move on to the punishment.” Wonpil whined as Jae got up, he opened the drawer they kept their toys in and pulled out a long piece of fabric. Brian recognized the armbinder immediately and scooted Wonpil forward so they would have enough space to put it on him. “Arms behind your back, Pil.” Jae instructed, Wonpil sighed and did as he was told. Jae slipped the fabric loosely around Wonpils arms and buckled it around his shoulders before tightening the laces that ran up the arms. “Is that too tight?” he asked after tying off the laces, Wonpil wiggled around as best he could to test it out before shaking his head, “Good.” Now that he was leaned forward, drool was dripping out of Wonpil’s mouth, “I wish you could see how much of a mess you look like right now, Piri.” Jae commented, he dragged his finger across Wonpil’s chin to collect some of the drool before wiping it back on Wonpil’s cheek.  
  
“On your knees, baby.” Brian instructed, tired of sitting in the background. He steadied Wonpil as he shifted onto his knees before putting his hand between Wonpil’s shoulder blades and pressing him down until his face was pressed into the sheets. He grabbed the bottle of lube from the table next to the bed and opened it, the noise of the bottle making Wonpil jump slightly. Brian slicked up his fingers before drizzling some lube onto Wonpil’s hole causing Wonpil to flinch from the cold. Brian pressed a finger inside Wonpil, the boy whined from the stretch, he let Wonpil adjust to the feeling before he began to stretch him out, adding more fingers when he could tell Wonpil was comfortable. When Brian had three fingers inside of him, he curled his fingers, making contact with Wonpil’s prostate and causing the boy to cry out. “There we go.” Brian said to no one in particular as he focused in on Wonpil’s prostate. Wonpil was moaning and squirming as Brian brought him overwhelming pleasure. He almost didn’t notice when Jae unbuckled the gag and pulled it out of his mouth.  
  
With his new freedom, Wonpil began begging, “Pleasepleasepleaseplease.” he was straining against the armbinder, desperate to touch one of them.  
  
“Please what, Piri?” Brian asked.  
  
“I-I want…” he trailed off.  
  
“Come on baby, use your words.” Brian encouraged him.  
  
Wonpil swallowed hard, “I want you to fuck me, please, Bri, please.” he begged.  
  
Brian pulled his fingers out of Wonpil, “Now that wasn’t so hard was it?” Wonpil shook his head as best as he could while he was unable to lift his head off of the bed. Brian poured more lube into his hand and stroked himself a couple of times before pressing the tip of his dick to Wonpil’s entrance. He pushed himself in slowly drawing a long moan from Wonpil. He stopped when he was fully inside Wonpil, allowing the boy time to adjust before pulling out and setting an agonizingly slow pace. Wonpil was begging for him to speed up when he felt Brian grab the armbinder and use it to pull Wonpil’s head off of the bed, allowing Jae to slip underneath him.  
  
Jae tapped the head of his cock on Wonpil’s lips, “C’mon, baby, open up.” Wonpil immediately opened his mouth and, with Brian keeping Wonpil in place, Jae began fucking into his mouth. Wonpil was gagging around Jae’s length as he picked up the pace, Brian’s pace increased to match Jaes and soon enough, Wonpil was getting pounded from both ends. Tears pricked at his eyes and he felt himself getting closer to his release. With one particularly hard thrust from Brian, Wonpil’s orgasm hit him hard. He moaned out around Jae’s dick as he came, the vibrations causing Jae to shoot his load down Wonpil’s throat. Jae pulled out and Wonpil gasped for air as Brian continued pounding into him, he cried out from the overstimulation. Finally, Brian pulled out and jerked himself quickly, spilling his load over Wonpil’s ass, trying to avoid the armbinder as best he could. As soon as Brian was done, Jae began undoing the straps and laces of the armbinder, pulling it off of Wonpil gently as the boy collapsed on the bed. Brian grabbed a towel and cleaned Wonpil up, “How are you feeling, Piri?” Jae asked softly, stroking Wonpil’s cheek gently.  
  
“My arms are kinda sore but other than that I feel good.” Wonpil said, his voice hoarse from the pounding he got.  
  
“Wanna take a bath?” Brian asked, setting the towel on the ground.  
  
“I jus’ wanna cuddle.” Wonpil responded, he tried to push himself up but his arm gave out underneath him.  
  
“Okay, baby, relax I got you.” Brian said as he lifted Wonpil up and positioned him properly on the bed. Brian laid down next to him and Wonpil turned to face him, cuddling into his side as he felt Jae slip into bed behind him. Jae threw his arm around Wonpil’s waist and nestled up close behind him. Wonpil sighed contentedly and shut his eyes, drifting off to sleep quickly.

**Author's Note:**

> The fact that I waited till day 3 to make it about Day6 is really impressive I'm truly a master of self control lmao
> 
> Thank you for reading and I hope y'all enjoyed!!


End file.
